Don't Let Go
by A Sun Storm
Summary: Carlisle forgot his past but his past never forgot him. When it comes to haunt him what will his family think? R&R. OC. Rated T cos im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own**** Twilight, Songs and Brand Names mentioned in this story unfortunately**

**Claimer: ****I do own**** new characters and plot**

**Read and Review Love Connie xxx**

CPOV

I sighed as I sat down on the couch. Finally the house all to myself! Esmé was in New York with a client. Edward and Bella went to Isle Esmé for a week on a second honeymoon and Renesmee was in the reservation with Jacob. Everyone else was haunting. I switched on the TV but I didn't pay attention. I could hear movement outside, it was really annoying. I stood up and stormed over to the door. Why is there someone up here in the middle of the forest? I opened the door to see a girl (very obviously a vampire) clutching a small redhead boy who was clearly in pain. "I heard you were a doctor. HELP HIM. He was hit by a car and I brought him here and now I'm really confused!" she had a voice like wind chimes so clear so beautiful. I had the strangest feeling I knew her. I picked up the boy and brought him upstairs. The room were Renesmee was born. The girl's topaz eyes were clearly concerned. The boy was amazingly ok, I sent the girl down stairs I was eager to learn her story. "Hello, my names Kathryn," she said in her beautiful voice. I sat down in an armchair facing her. "You're a vampire?" I asked I was clearly confused. _I didn't know there was another coven in town_. "I'm on my own. I've never really settled with a coven," she whispered. I felt my jaw drop._ Great! Someone else to read my private thoughts._ She glared at me. "What do you mean someone else?" Her Topaz eyes stared at me. "My son's a mind reader." I answered. "What happened to you?" I asked her, hoping for a story.

"I was born in London 620 years ago. My father left me and my mother when I was 3. Mum said it wasn't his fault but I always blamed him for my mum's depression. She hid it very well by joking and messing around with people. But every night I could hear her crying. I never mentioned my dad because it upset her. One day when I came home from school my grandfather was there. He told me she was dead, committed suicide. My grandfather was too old to care for me. I was to go to the work house until I was 18. When I was 17 I ran away. I hid in the forest that was near my old house there I met Annabelle, a vampire who'd been on the run from the Volturi for years. She turned me into a vampire. When the pain I felt stopped she was gone. Ever since then I have devoted my life to finding my fathers grave."

"What was his name?" I was so curious about this girl who just appears on my doorstep. Her eyes were thoughtful. "Carlisle Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, songs or brands. Very sadly = (

Claimer: I own OC and plot

Kathryn POV

"Carlisle Cullen," I said my voice barely a whisper. I was uncomfortable talking about my past; it left a cold feeling in my stomach. The blonde doctor's face was frozen. His eyes flashing with different emotions; his thoughts a blur. It was really awkward at that moment, like time stood still. I was about to leave when he wrapped his arms round me. I was freaked out being hugged by a complete stranger; the odd thing is I felt safe in his arms, like a hand in a glove, warm and secure.

After a few minutes he let go. He bent down on his knees and stroked my face. "My little Kat," he said his voice breaking as if he was about to cry. When he said these words I knew it was him. I knew I'd found him. "D…..dad?"

Sorry for the chapter being so short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or songs**

**Claimer: I do own new characters.**

Kathryn POV

"In here, sweetie," said Esmé.

She opened a door which led into a large empty room. She smiled at me and motioned me to follow her inside. I stepped into the room, wondering why she had brought me in here.

"Do you like it?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged. Why is she asking me?

"Well, that's good. All we need now is to get you stuff to fill this room with and _ta-da!_"

I looked at her, gobsmacked. This is my room! I felt tingly and happy.

"Does this mean I can stay?" I wondered out loud.

She laughed. It was a sharp, sweet laugh. It was a nice sound.

"Of course you're staying. You are part of the family after all." She said trying not to laugh again.

I gave her a hug and ran downstairs.

When I reached the living-room there was 4 new arrivals. Their thoughts were all mainly the same when they saw me.

_Who the heck is she?_

Carlisle smiled. He patted the sofa beside him. I crossed over to where he was trying to ignore the group of staring vampires.

"Kathryn, I'd like you to meet part of my family. This is Rosalie."

He gestured to an extremely pretty blonde sitting beside a large male.

"That's Emmett." (The large one)

"Alice." (Alice was small and pixie like.) She grinned widely showing all of her perfectly white teeth.

"Jasper" (Jasper was glaring at me. His jaw tight.)

All the vampires were still staring at me until Rosalie turned to Carlisle.

"Who is she?" She asked. Her golden eyes were solid and mad.

Carlisle took a deep breath.

"She's my daughter."

I didn't know it was possible for vampires to go into shock but these guys just made it possible. Jasper was the first to recover.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

Carlisle's beautiful face because sad. So sad it hurt to look at him. I caused that hurt. I sighed, I'm only here 10 minutes and people are already depressed.

"I had to leave her when she was just a child. It hurt me. Not a day passed when I didn't think of her or her mother. I managed to forget it. Create a new life for myself. I've been living a lie, ignoring the hurt."

If I could cry I would be in floods of tears by now. I reached across and hugged my dad.

"I'm so sorry, Dad."

He kissed the top of my head.

"So am I. I never wanted to leave you. I've always loved you."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight!**

**For my birthday I want a genie. I'd wish for complete rights to twilight and have the Cullen's as my family. Sigh!**

Renesmee's POV

"No! No!"

I squealed while Jacob chased me across the beach. The soft white sand felt odd beneath my feet. I knew Jake was faster than me and almost immediately felt his arms round my waist. He lifted me up, far stronger than me, and ran to the edge of the water.

"Jake! JAKE!!!"

I squirmed and struggled but I was no match for him. He ran until he was knee high in water and let me go. I screamed as my entire body was drenched with water. He laughed and lifted me up again. I hugged him and giggled as we ran up the beach. We sat on a log in complete silence for a while, until we heard a car pull up.

"That'll be dad!" I exclaimed.

I gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and ran to the car. I saw my dad frown at my wet clothes but he said nothing. I climbed into the back of his Volvo and we drove back into Forks. My dad hummed along with his CD his velvety voice strained. He had dropped mum off at the house and came to get me.

"Dad…?"

His pale face shifted from the nervous look he had since he picked me up into a smile that looked too forced.

"Sweetie," he said sighing, "I don't want you to freak out but granddad has a visitor. Maybe a permanent visitor."

"What?"

Dad remained silent as we drove up the drive way. The place stunk completely of a scent I didn't recognize.

"Dad?"

He smiled oddly like he was ready for me to faint. We walked into the house and went into the living room. In there sat my mother, my grandmother, my grandfather, my 2 uncles and 2 aunts. On the couch was a girl I didn't recognize. She had pale skin and gold eyes like everyone else and she had long beautiful blonde hair that shone when the light hit it. There were 2 colours in her hair, very light blonde the exact shade of my grandfather and a honey blonde shade that looked lighter than Esmé's and to rich to be like Jaspers.

I looked at my family all of them were carefully arranged around the girl. She stood up and looked at Carlisle.

"Renesmee, Right?"

I nodded slowly.

"I'm Kathryn."

I nodded again this time in confusion.

"Granddad? Who is she?"

My grandfather sighed. "She's my daughter."

These 3 words melted my brain. "Daughter?! Is that even possible?"

He nodded and told me her story about how he left when she was a toddler and she was changed aged 17.

"It wasn't a fate I wanted for Kat."

His eyes were sad and lost. I felt hatred toward her for hurting him like this. I saw Jasper flinch.

"Sorry Jazz."

I forgot about Jazz feeling what I feel but I couldn't help it. She was an intruder in our home, in our family! I hate her!!


End file.
